Between Yours Fangs
by Seven Nana
Summary: Les plus beaux animaux sont aussi les plus dangereux. J’ai récemment apprit que c’était également valable pour les êtres Humains... Un amour plus que contradictoire entre un Harry espiègle et un Tom adulé dans un décor de mensonges et de mystères - Finie
1. Delightful Snake

Auteur ; Seven Nana

Disclaimer ; Les principaux personnages sont de _J.K. Rowling_, bien que certains m'appartiennent, ils ne sont pas d'une grande importance.

Notes ;

-Je tenais à garder les noms en version anglaise, mais vous devinerez sûrement les personnes nommées !

-L'histoire se déroule au 19ème siècle, et Tom et Harry ont le même âge !

-N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si il reste des fautes, ce sont mes pires ennemies !!

-C'est un rating T qui dérivera sûrement vers le M... Qui sait ? Ce n'est que le début !

Sur ce, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

« _**Les plus beaux animaux sont aussi les plus dangereux. Leurs vives couleurs sont aussi remarquables que leur venin. Leur grâce qui n'a d'égale que leur force… J'ai récemment appris que c'était également valable pour les êtres Humains.**_ »

**Chapitre 1 ; Delightful Snake**

Dès qu'il apparaissait dans une pièce, tous les regards se posaient sur lui. Curiosité, admiration, surprise… Toutes sortes d'expressions s'emmêlaient en sa compagnie, et il les accueillait toutes avec un aimable sourire. Les jeunes filles à marier rougissaient en l'apercevant, les jeunes hommes l'adulaient silencieusement. Les mères s'empressaient de savoir si le nouveau venu était fiancé, et les pères rêvaient avec tout l'espoir de l'avoir pour gendre.

Le talent guidait ses mains, que ce soit en magie, musique ou écriture. L'élégance dominait sa démarche, et la politesse fleurissait dans chacun de ses mots. De plus, son départ de Poudlard avait été couronné par un bon nombre de félicitations, approuvant son sérieux et son goût pour les études. Et ses pas le dirigeaient vers un destin très riche.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle, je présume ? Je me présente ; Vincent Foxcastle !

Le dénommé Tom répondit d'un léger hochement de tête tout en serrant la main que lui tendait l'étranger. Très vite, Vincent entama une conversation sur la magie, voulant s'instruire grâce au savoir acquit par Riddle. Tom venait de fêter ses vingt ans, et pourtant, sa langue divulguait déjà bien plus d'informations qu'un complet grimoire. Une lueur d'intelligence brillait continuellement dans ses prunelles grenat, captivant toute l'attention de son compère.

Ce soir-là, les sorciers étaient libres de lancer des débats sur leur monde magique, puisqu'aucun êtres dépourvus de pouvoirs n'avait été invité au bal. Harry entendait ici et là des conversations portées sur les dernières inventions et diverses créatures responsables de certains dégâts. Mais il observait avec beaucoup plus de curiosité l'orphelin prodige ; Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Lui-même avait perdu ses parents, mais son avenir ne luisait pas autant que celui de Tom. Harry avait partagé sa scolarité avec le jeune homme -mais pas la même classe, lui ayant intégré les Gryffondor, et Tom ayant rejoint les Serpentard- et par conséquent, il se souvenait lors de leur quatrième année, à tout juste quatorze ans, que le titre d'orphelin s'était écroulé sur les épaules de son camarde. Deux manoirs étaient alors à son nom, tout comme l'incroyable quantité d'argent qui s'était écoulée jusqu'à son compte bancaire et les richesses de famille, datant de plusieurs siècles et qui, à présent, valaient bien une fortune !

Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire peiné en observant l'ancien élève. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle tant de mères s'empressaient de savoir si Riddle était fiancé à une quelconque Lady. Les braves femmes sermonnaient alors leurs filles pour qu'elles soient des demoiselles des plus parfaites, capables de séduire le jeune noble. Bien qu'il était loin d'être hideux, c'était sans aucun doute son héritage qui attirait tant d'abeilles gourmandes !

Cependant, l'ancien élève de Gryffondor reconnaissait que Tom faisait très bonne impression ; ses gestes étaient fluides, son sourire accueillant et il était doté d'un très beau visage. Un nez fin et droit, une mâchoire tendue surmontée par des joues creuses. Son regard restait aussi un remarquable paradoxe ; les prunelles de Tom semblaient d'être une couleur brune, mais bien vite, on apercevait des lueurs sanguinolentes dans ces yeux pourtant si lumineux.

On devinait que sous sa veste se cachait un corps relativement fin et agile. Ses mains étaient longues et fines, égales à celle d'un grand pianiste. Sans oublier sa voix ; paisible murmure infiniment long et berçant. Harry ne trouva qu'un défaut à Tom ; son orgueil. L'air hautain qui bordait ses traits lorsqu'il dressait fièrement son visage était un trait de caractère qui appartenait bien aux Serpentard !

Les premières notes du piano firent sursauter Harry. Une jeune femme s'était installée à l'instrument, mettant tout son talent et tout son cœur au service des participants de la fête. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne savait quelle partenaire choisir. Son ami, Ron Weasley, dansait avec sa sœur pour éviter de faire tapisserie, sans pour autant braver sa grande timidité. Avoir une sœur était d'une grande aide pour ce genre de bal -bien que la pauvre Ginny Weasley vivait un calvaire, honteuse que son cavalier ne suive pas le rythme de la musique-. Finalement, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil, se contentant d'observer la piste de danse.

Les corps dansaient, transportés par la musique. Même le jeune homme ne pouvait rester immobile, accentuant le tempo en pianotant sur le bras du fauteuil.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, une fois la conversation avec Vincent terminée, Tom se rapprocha d'un siège à son tour, ne semblant pas vouloir guider une demoiselle sur la piste. Mais on l'interpella à nouveau, et c'est sans surpris qu'il aperçut un vieil homme accompagné de son épouse et de leur charmante fille. Les présentations furent assez longues pour laisser le morceau actuel se terminer. Mais lorsque les prochaines notes retentirent, Tom, sous le regard inquiet de la dame, invita la jeune fille pour une danse.

Le lustre accueillait sous ses branches en or les danseurs de plus en plus nombreux, illuminant avec l'aide des autres bougies la pièce aux tons verdâtres. Harry remarquait que c'était une couleur qu'il recroisait souvent dans les salons ; une nuance qu'il appréciait peu… Le vert était pourtant synonyme de sécurité, de chance, mais le jeune homme commençait à l'associer de plus en plus à la jalousie et au perfide. Il reporta son attention sur les sorciers en plein ballet, et aperçut rapidement Tom au milieu de la foule mouvante.

Entre ses bras se trouvait une petite demoiselle aux traits encore très enfantins qui semblait submergée par son cavalier. Même à cette distance, Harry devinait que Tom formulait diverses questions à sa partenaire, mais cette dernière semblait avoir perdu la parole.

Les pas du jeune homme guidaient la jeune fille dans une valse leste et légère, étrangement, Harry eût la vision d'un serpent qui dansait avec sa proie.

Une main se déposa sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta. Il redressa vivement son visage pour apercevoir Nina, la sœur d'un camarde qu'il avait connu lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. La jeune fille lui demanda si elle pouvait avoir l'honneur de danser avec lui. Harry était assez déconcerté -n'était-pas plutôt aux hommes de proposer une danse aux dames ?- mais accepta. Dans tous les cas, un gentleman ne pouvait refuser la faveur d'une femme.

Leur soudaine arrivé génèrent certains couples, mais la danse reprit bien vite son court. Nina lui posa de banales questions sur sa vie actuelle. Le jeune magicien lui répondit qu'il logeait toujours chez son oncle maternelle, à son plus grand regret, puisque le vieil homme ne cessait de le mépriser comme le pire des criminels. L'audacieuse danseuse lui répondit en riant que le Moldus était sûrement jaloux ! Mais la remarque glissa aussitôt hors de l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tom. Ce dernier l'observait sans relâche, avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ses lèvres articulaient soigneusement des paroles à sa partenaire, tout en fixant l'ancien élève de Gryffondor. Le garçon déglutît tout en serrant son emprise sur sa cavalière. Bien sûr ; elle remarqua l'étrange état d'Harry.

-Potter ? Allez-vous bien ?

-Bien sûr !

Affirma précipitamment le sorcier, mais impossible de quitter le regard grenat de Tom. Le creux de son estomac frémit lorsque la bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrit à nouveau. Harry oublia totalement Nina et fronça légèrement les sourcils, souffla un « quoi ? » à l'intention de Tom. Un rictus de moquerie se posa alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, où un incompréhensible échange se déroula entre les deux camarades. Et lorsque la musique s'acheva, permettant aux sorciers de changer de partenaire, Harry se précipita à travers la foule pour rejoindre Tom et lui demander ce qui se passait. Mais le jeune homme avait déserté de la pièce. Et sa précédente cavalière -une dénommée Mirthy- n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être.

Et la soirée touchait à sa fin sans que Tom réapparaisse.

* * *

La nuit avait été courte, mais le sommeil avait été suffisamment long pour ne pas dessiner des cernes autour des yeux de Harry. Dès de bon matin, la cuisinière fut grondée par Vernon Dursley. Son crime ; les parts inégales de chantilly dans chaque pâtisseries françaises que Dudley avait demandé pour son déjeuner.

Comme d'habitude, Harry demanda à la domestique de lui montrer un simple thé dans sa chambre en tant que repas du matin. Indubitablement, Harry ne pouvait manger avec ses proches ; sa présence les dégoûtait et c'était réciproque.

Une fois la tasse vidée, Harry s'habilla ; une chemise banche sous un veston noir, un pantalon d'une noirceur égale. Et après avoir remarquer la couleur blanchâtre du ciel, il enfila des gants, une redingote bleu outre-mer et son habituel chapeau haut-de-forme de soie noire.

La matinée était encore jeune, et il y avait peu de personnes qui parcouraient les rues londoniennes. Le sorcier se dirigea vers le parc, tout en contemplant les nuages qui s'échappaient de sa bouche pour s'évaporer dans l'air. Il ne serait pas étonnant de voir de la neige tomber d'ici ce soir.

Enfin, les grilles du parc se dressèrent à l'horizon. Harry était si heureux de cette balade matinale qu'il ne tarda pas à se faufiler parmi les arbres. On aurait dit un grand enfant qui venait de se défaire de l'emprise parental. Tant de bonnes manières à respecte, tant de soumission, tant de comédie pour être présentable… Harry respirait l'air de l'hiver comme il respirait sa liberté de courte durée. Il dépassa un tronc qui dormait sur le l'herbe givrée. Puis, se hissa sur une souche et admira le ruisseau noircie par le froid qui s'étendait sous lui.

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui, ce qui lui arracha un petit bond de surprise. Par chance, il ne tomba pas dans l'eau gelée.

-Serait-ce Harry Potter ?

Le sorcier surpris se retourna vivement et aperçut Tom Riddle. Il le salua en bafouant quelque peu, ce qui étira d'avantage le sourire qu'affichait le jeune homme. Bien qu'il semblait déjà amusé de voir Harry comme un grand enfant, pensait-il être à l'abri du regard des autres ?

-Moi qui pensais être le seul à me lever aussi tôt après une telle soirée !

Déclara innocemment l'ancien élève de Serpentard. Seuls ses yeux semblaient rivaliser avec la brise mordante, car même ses lèvres prenaient une légère teinte violacée à force d'être mordues par l'air hivernal. Harry lui adressa un bref ton de reproche et de méconnaissance. Le mystérieux garçon le remarqua et enchaîna ;

-Je suis vraiment navré, j'ai quitté la soirée un peu précipitamment. Une urgence qui n'avait cependant rien de grave… Totalement futile comparée à la peine que j'ai ressenti en quittant la pièce. A peine dehors que vous me manquiez déjà !

Harry écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes. Il ne savait si cette phrase lui était adressée à lui seul ou à tous les sorciers de la veille. Vu le court silence, Harry se sentit obligé de renchérir sur un ton poli et basé sur le compliment ;

-Votre présence est partie en emmenant avec elle la joie qu'il y avait à la fête. J'espère que vous resterez avec nous beaucoup plus longtemps la prochaine fois.

Il avez légèrement rabaissé son chapeau. Une pointe de mensonge persistait dans ses propos ; Harry ne s'était pas réellement amusé à ce bal, il s'était ennuyé avant d'être ahuri. Mais il décida de ne rien dire sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Je comptais me promener un peu avant le déjeuner, m'accompagnez-vous ?

Proposa Tom avec un ravissant sourire. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter sérieusement avec son ancien camarade et décida de profiter de cette opportunité pour le connaître d'avantage. L'élégance de Tom persistait continuellement, ou s'estompait-elle comme chez la plupart des gentlemen si faux et si fourbes ?

-Avez-vous rencontré des personnes intéressantes hier soir, Mr Potter ?

-Quelques unes oui…

Répondit brièvement Harry, prenant à nouveau conscience qu'il faisait traîner la conversation.

-Et vous, Mr Riddle ?

-Des gens très agréables, j'avoue… Mais j'étais déçu ; la personne qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était vous. Et comme le temps me manquait, l'occasion de vous parler ne s'est pas présentée.

Déclara l'ancien élève de Serpentard, esquissant un large sourire qui fit rougir son interlocuteur. Un compliment dont Harry ignorait les limites, il se contenta de remercier Tom, ne lui demandant pas plus de précisions. Il ajouta ensuite ;

-Nous n'aurons qu'à fixer un rendez-vous pour les prochains jours.

-Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement friand du froid…

Répliqua le jeune homme qui rehaussa le col de son manteau. Une large veste d'une teinte très sombre qui s'accordait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux.

-Mais arrêtons de nous vouvoyer, d'accord ? Après tout, nous avons partagé la même scolarité !

Déclara Tom. Sa demande était plutôt surprenante ; même si les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis leurs onze ans, ils ne s'étaient jamais adresser plus d'un bonjour ou bonsoir dans les couloirs de l'école ! Harry hésita, et puis, finalement accepta. Si Tom semblait aussi noble, il y avait en lui une pointe de nonchalance plutôt séduisante !

-D'accord… Tom.

Prononcer son nom arracha un sourire ravissant au jeune homme. Les deux sorciers se questionnèrent mutuellement, pour en apprendre d'avantage sur l'un et l'autre. Mais le questionnaire innocent fut interrompu lorsque Harry constata les dégâts du froid sur le ruisseau. Au printemps et en été, l'eau était limpide et joyeuse, serpentant dans le fossé. A cause de l'hiver, il ne restait qu'un lamentable fond d'eau qui stagnait, laissant les poissons vulnérables à la mort. Bien qu'il ne disait rien, ce tableau peinait Harry qui observait les animaux de l'eau, certains vivaient leurs derniers instants dans une souffrance, continuant à lutter malgré tout.

Les deux sorciers s'étaient arrêtés et observaient le fond du ruisseau vide. Alors que Tom gardait un impassible sourire à la vue de ces créatures impuissantes, il sortit sa baguette. Son compère l'observa, surpris. Et lorsque la pointe du bâton se dirigea vers le creux du bassin, Harry lui attrapa vivement le bras.

-Attends Tom, tu sais pourtant qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie en public !

Le sorcier ne doutait pas un seul instant que Tom ne connaissait pas cette règle d'or, mais l'ancien élève de Serpentard ne répondit rien.

-_Aquamenti._

Ordonna-t-il dans un susurrement propre à un serpent, sans que son ami ne puisse rien faire. Un jet d'eau dansa vers le ruisseau, formant un serpent aquatique au corps filiforme et reposant. Après quelques longues secondes, le niveau de l'eau dépassa les corps des poissons, leur accordant une bouffée de vie.

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, Harry laissa échapper un rire de ses lèvres.

-J'espère que personne de t'a vu, ou tu auras de sacrés ennuis !

En réponse, Tom haussa les épaules, se mettant à rire à son tour. Les deux jeunes hommes se moquaient d'une loi qui pouvait pourtant avoir de graves conséquences, mais peu importe ; à part les poissons, personne n'avait du les apercevoir ! La magie ne doit pas être vu par les Moldus, c'est pourtant une loi appliquée pour tous depuis des siècles. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire ; Tom qui semblait pourtant si sérieux semblait pourtant aussi insouciant que son partenaire.

-Et dire que ton oncle ne connaît que ton air indifférent ! Je suis persuadé que ton rire pourrait l'ensorceler tellement il est fascinant.

Déclara Tom après s'être calmé avec Harry. Ce dernier le fixa ; devait-il croire que Tom complimentait à longueur de journée son entourage ou était-ce un réel honneur qu'il avait ? Dans un rougissement né de la gêne plus que du froid, le sorcier remercia son camarade.

Ils remarquèrent en même temps que le tour du parc s'était achevé, et que les grilles à l'entrée étaient dressées face à eux.

-Je suppose que tu ne dois pas inquiéter ta famille.

-Ils se moquent bien de là où je suis.

Répliqua Harry, mêlant dégoût et apathie.

-Je t'enverrai une invitation très bientôt.

Lui assura tom avant de lui dire au revoir. Leurs chemins se séparèrent à l'entrée du parc.

Mais l'esprit farouche d'Harry lui interdisait de rentrer immédiatement, il était à peine neuf heures et la cloche du repas ne sonnait qu'à midi pile -du moins pour les Dursley, pour Harry, elle pouvait sonner à midi et quart tout comme à quatorze heures-.

Il fit un détour par les chemins les plus tranquilles, profitant de ce calme avant la bruyante tornade.

Une heure plus tard, Harry entra par la porte de la cuisine, ne voulant pas alarmer son oncle ou sa tante. Son seul objectif était de remonter dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards accusateurs de Dursley. Etrangement, il n'entendait personne ; ni de sermons adressé aux domestiques, ni de jeune chambermaid qui se lamentait, ni de rires grossiers de son cousin. Harry songea avec plaisir que la famille avait quitté la maison pour une quelconque promenade et que les domestiques étaient partis pour une course.

Ce qui restait bizarre, puisque les orteils de Dudley étaient fragiles et qu'il était capable de s'enrhumer au moindre courant d'air. De plus, le sport n'était pas sa passion, même une marche d'un quart d'heure l'effrayait.

Le sorcier traversa la cuisine en ôtant son manteau et son chapeau qui gouttait, la glace s'était rapidement métamorphosée en eau. Les couloirs étaient gonflés par une tranquillité réellement inhabituel. Et bien que le calme était une source de bonheur pour le jeune homme, il parcourut la demeure en quête d'un indice prouvant leur départ.

Un départ pour l'autre monde, c'était la réponse qu'avait redouté Harry, et la preuve en était les corps inertes de sa détestable famille. Détestable, mais humaine également. Vernon Dursley était affalé dans le fauteuil comme il venait d'y tomber, les yeux grands ouverts. Même si ses pupilles n'exprimaient qu'un vide dérangeant, sa bouche formait une grimace d'une haine dépassant toutes celles qu'Harry avait pu voir. Indubitablement, le jeune sorcier se sentait agressé par cette expression d'amertume, persuadé qu'elle lui était adressée. Pétunia Dursley, elle, n'exprimait qu'une surprise mêlée à une peur bleue. La terreur la rendait rigide même dans la mort, se répandant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, il était effrayant de voir que ses boucles brunes elles-mêmes étaient pétrifiées. Enfin, Harry jeta un regard peiné à son cousin, Dudley Dursley. Le jeune homme faisait tout pour ne pas dire que ce garçon était un membre de sa famille, mais voir son cadavre joncher le sol lui causa une déchirure au cœur.

Les corps étaient intacts. On aurait pu les croire endormis si leur teint n'était pas cireux et leur visage si douloureux. L'après-midi même, Ron, accompagné de sa sœur et de leur amie Hermione, vint tenir compagnie au jeune homme encore bouleversé. La surprise surmontait le chagrin, et une fois les idées claires ; c'est sa propre terreur qui s'empara de lui. Car, comme l'avait suggéré Hermione ; pour que les cadavres soient aussi parfaits, c'est que leur mort était sans doute l'œuvre d'un sorcier.

* * *

Le chapitre 2 est en court~ J'espère le poster d'ici peu !


	2. Luscious Poison

_Même infos que le chapitre précédent._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ; Luscious Poison**

La nuit tombait, mais le sorcier était plongé dans ses pensées sans apercevoir le soleil qui filait vers l'horizon. Le contrecoup lui donnait l'impression d'être perdu dans un cauchemar. L'image des Dursley morts dans sa tête se dissipait comme dans un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, les frissons étaient encore assez forts pour lui rappeler à quel point la journée avait été réelle.

Une série de coups frappèrent à la vitre de sa fenêtre. Machinalement, Harry s'empara de sa baguette tout en observant la source des bruits. Rien dans le cadre de bois, seulement le noir total de la nuit... Ou presque ; une large forme noire se tenait au rebord. Sur elle ; un petit rectangle blanc qui repoussait les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Toujours armé, Harry ouvrit la vitre, pour apercevoir plus distinctement un corbeau, qui tenait dans son bec de jais une lettre. Le Prince de la Nuit resta perché sur le rebord, en attendant que Harry lise les mots qui lui étaient adressés.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je viens d'apprendre la tragédie qui est arrivée cet après-midi, je te présente donc mes plus sincères condoléances en ce moment très difficile. Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé... Je tiens donc à t'inviter séjourner chez moi, aussi longtemps que tu le désires ; les souvenirs s'estomperont sûrement plus rapidement si tu quittais les lieux pour quelques jours. Qu'en dis-tu ? _

_Fixons le rendez-vous pour Vendredi, j'espère que ce jour te convient. J'attends impatiemment ta réponse. _

_Je te représente mes condoléances les plus amicales. _

_Tom M. Riddle _

Harry inspecta vaguement la fine écriture à l'encre noire. Tom n'avait pas réellement tort ; si le sorcier changeait un peu de décor, il serait bien plus rapidement sur pied. Voyant que le corbeau restait immobile, le fixant de ses minuscule billes de suie, Harry attrapa une plume et écrivit au dos de la lettre.

_Cher Tom,_

_Je te remercie. _

_J'accepte volontiers ton invitation. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver dans le parc pour Vendredi matin. J'y serai à partir de 8h30. _

_Harry_

Vendredi arrivait dans deux nuits précisément. Il attendit que l'encre sèche, puis enroula la feuille autour de la maigre pâte de l'oiseau avant que celui-ci ne s'envole. Le seul point positif de cette curieuse journée était bien lorsque l'aube se levait dans le parc… Mais Harry pourrait-il rire comme il l'avait fait le matin-même ?

* * *

L'aube se réveillait avec cette même haleine de fraîcheur, glaçant tout ce qu'elle effleurait. Harry n'avait versé encore larme depuis mercredi, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en verser. Il est beaucoup plus inquiet pour sa propre vie, et en un sens, il était rassuré de rester quelques jours chez Tom ; cela empêcherait sûrement l'assassin de venir rôder autour de lui.

Une question persistait ; qui en aurait après sa vie ? Ses parents avaient été tués lorsqu'il bégayait encore dans son berceau, mais était-ce le même coupable ? Aurait-il attendu si longtemps pour pouvoir s'en prendre à lui ?

Harry devint sourd alors aux questions qui serpentaient dans son esprit, après tout ; il y avait déjà réfléchi durant la veille. Il posa sa valise sur la souche d'où il pouvait admirer le ruisseau. Sur le bois mort, quelques flocons de neige reposaient tout en laissant leur petit corps fondre sur leur lit d'ébène.

L'ancien élève de Serpentard apparut de la même manière que la dernière fois, en surprenant Harry qui songeait à diverses choses. Et comme à son habitude, il formula divers compliments énigmatiques. Le jeune sorcier imagina alors le séjour ; il ne supportait pas longtemps que Tom lance d'aussi étranges éloges. Il scruta alors son camarade, prenant un air grave ;

-Tom je me demandais si… enfin, tu complimentes aussi souvent les personnes que tu connais ?

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Tom secoua la tête en signe négatif. Contrairement au sorcier de Serpentard qui semblait amusé, Harry, lui, sentait une étrange brûlure lui mordre les joues. Une brûlure bien différente que le froid peut causer.

-Dans ce cas…

-Je comprends que tu te sentes mal à l'aise Harry, d'autant plus que ma réponse peut paraître effrayante. Mais je dirais que, depuis nos années de Poudlard ; tu m'as séduit.

Bouche bée, Harry écouta Tom. Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire, en vain. Toute son anxiété se peignait sur son visage.

-Tes blagues sont loin d'être amusantes !

Répliqua le magicien, mais son partenaire se mit à rire ;

-Je ne te mens pas !

-Tu te moques de moi !

-Mais pas du tout !

Renchérit Tom, son rire persuadait Harry que son ancien camarade tentait de le consoler en lui sortant des blagues. Mais ce n'était pas un humour qui convenait au jeune homme. L'ancien élève de Serpentard se calma ;

-Tu refuses de me croire ? Même si j'ai une preuve ?

Harry le regarda perplexe. Une preuve ? Comment prouver à quelqu'un qu'il était charmé à part avec de sincères compliments ? Mais Harry doutait de la franchise de son ex-camarade, et de plus… comment avait-il pu le séduire alors qu'ils ne connaissaient à peine le son de leur voix lors de leurs études ?

Tom fit un signe de main à Harry, l'incitant à la suivre. Machinalement, le jeune homme marcha sur les pas du Serpentard. Un grand muret se dressa à côté d'eux, au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient des marches en pierre. Un épais lierre recouvrit de son manteau verdoyant le tronc des arbres morts et les pierres disposées à former la muraille. Harry s'adossa au muret, les feuilles couvertes de givre s'emmêlèrent dans ses mèches de cheveux. Enveloppé dans une masse peu confortable due aux branches de la plante, le sorcier attendit que Tom lui offre « la preuve » dont il avait parlé.

-Comme c'est de la magie, il vaut mieux être à l'abri des Moldus.

Une lueur de malice s'empreint dans le regard du jeune homme lorsqu'il tira de sa manche sa baguette.

-Mais je préfère que tu fermes les yeux.

La réaction inverse se déclencha ; Harry écarquilla les yeux, alarmé par le sourire espiègle de Tom. Et posa instinctivement une question bien bête ;

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je te le répète ; je veux te prouver que je suis sincère.

Soupira l'élève de Serpentard. A contrecœur, Harry se décida enfin à baisser ses paupières, il pencha également son visage, comme certain de ce qui allait se passer.

Aucune formule prononcée, aucun sort jeté, juste un baiser sans surprise qui était partagé. Les lèvres froides de Tom se posèrent sur celles de Harry. Le glacial hiver avait engourdi leurs lèvres, ce qui rendait le baiser presque douloureux. Pourtant, l'élève de Gryffondor avait la nette impression que ses entrailles dansaient une valse endiablée au creux de son ventre. Il frissonna lorsqu'il entendit le bruissement des feuilles lorsque Tom posa ses mains sur le lierre. Détachant peu à peu les longues lianes rêches, s'abritant d'avantage du regard du monde extérieur.

Les lèvres de Tom se détachèrent de celles de son semblable, pour venir s'approcher de son oreille.

-C'est là la _vraie_ magie que les Moldus ne doivent pas connaître, pas même les sorciers eux-mêmes.

Murmura Tom. Bien que ses mots semblaient légers, il avait entièrement raison. Dans les deux mondes, une relation entre deux hommes était mal vu ; c'était inadmissible pour les deux sociétés, aussi différentes soient-elles !

Les doigts agrippés aux branches se relâchèrent pour venir se poser sur le visage de Harry. Ses longs doigts qui étaient gelés, à tel point que le sang dans ses veines semblait immobile. La douce chaleur qui s'était serrée contre ses lèvres avait laissé place à la brise glacée, et sa peau se violaçait comme si elle mourrait.

-Penses-tu toujours que je suis un menteur ?

Lui demanda Tom en le regardant à nouveau, se séparant totalement de son camarade. Ce dernier secoua la tête ; pour le moment, c'était une preuve plus que suffisante. Harry serrait totalement certain des sentiments de Tom -comme des siens- au fil des prochains jours.

Le sorcier essaya de lui tendre un sourire satisfait, mais le froid le faisait grimacer et il s'était mis à trembler.

* * *

Le monde étrange de Tom se dépeignait chez lui. Et même si le vert -au grand malheur de Harry- avait une certaine présence, le brun était dominant dans le ton des couleurs. L'odeur du bois était omniprésente, se mélangeant à la cire et aux papiers qui étaient coincés dans les nombreux livres qui demeuraient dans les pièces. Le peu de lumière illustrait toute l'ambigüité du propriétaire du domaine ; les pièces étaient si sombres que les meubles en devenaient presque flous. Car le lierre, qui avait grimpé jusqu'au toit du manoir, ressemblait à de l'émeraude grâce aux rayons du soleil, invitant des lueurs verdâtres à travers les fenêtres entourées par le feuillage. Et chose effrayante à laquelle Harry ne comptait pas s'habituer ; la discrétion des domestiques qui arpentaient les couloirs à l'abri de chaque rayon du jour. Le sorcier songea que la nuit devait amener le manoir dans une obscurité totale, et cette pensée le faisait frémir.

Ce décor était tellement inhabituel… A vrai dire, les goûts de sa tante Pétunia étaient très colorés, au point que chaque pièce avait son nom suivi d'une couleur -la chambre bleue, le salon rouge, la cuisine jaune…- Désormais, Harry avait l'impression de vivre à l'intérieur d'une photo sépia.

Le corbeau messager se posa sur les branches en frappant la fenêtre de son bec avant de pouvoir entrer. Dans un bref moment de silence, Tom parcourut la lettre que lui apportait l'oiseau de la nuit, puis soupira. Un soupir à la fois agacé et ennuyé qui amena de nombreuses questions. Après avoir demandé la permission, Harry parcourut le billet et comprit ce qui contrarier tant son camarade ; c'était une lettre signée de la main du père de son ancienne cavalière et il était si heureux que sa fille ait été accueilli dans les bras du jeune homme qu'il organisait pour le soir même. Et bien que Tom ne se souvenait même plus du visage de la demoiselle, Harry avait le vague souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Mirthy.

-Je suppose que tu dois t'y rendre ?

-… Je suppose aussi.

Déclara Tom en prenant place dans un fauteuil, ruminant sur ce que pouvait engendrer les bonnes impressions. Il expliqua à Harry que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait le père de Mirthy, et qu'il avait compris que le vieil homme plaçait de grands espoirs en lui pour le destin de sa fille. Mais la pauvre enfant réunissait les défauts que Tom détestait le plus ; son regard était entièrement vide, sa voix était plate et ses bonnes manières n'arrivaient pas à compenser son manque de culture et son mutisme. Tom jeta un furtif regard dans la pièce avant d'adresser un large sourire à son invité ;

-Le seul défaut que je te trouve… c'est d'être un homme ! C'est réellement dommage, sans quoi ; je t'aurai épousé sur le champ !

Harry lui adressa un regard noir pour répondre à ce compliment mêlé à de la moquerie. Le sorcier de Serpentard se mit à rire au éclats.

* * *

Il était évident que le père de Mirthy voulait s'entretenir avec l'homme qui deviendrait, du moins il l'espérait, son gendre ! Harry n'arriva pas à déceler le moindre ennui sur le visage de Tom lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers le vieil homme. Un excellent comédien, aucun doute car ce même sourire chaleureux ne tiqua pas une seule fois.

L'entretient s'écoula très vite ; Harry eût à peine le temps de saluer les personnes qu'il connaissait, que Tom revenait, à son bras, la jeune Mirthy. Difficile de connaître la réaction de la sorcière, si son futur époux abordait un sourire radieux, Mirthy semblait partagé entre l'incertitude et la joie. Le sorcier de Serpentard s'adressa alors au petit groupe qui était face à lui.

-_Ladies and gentlemen_, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Mirthy Buckeridge qui deviendra très bientôt Madame Mirthy Riddle.

La jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire lorsque les sorciers accueillirent les paroles de Tom par des petits applaudissements. Les femmes se ruèrent sur la prochaine Lady, rependant sur leurs félicitations le venin de la jalousie craché par leur voix.

Harry, de son côté, avait remarqué que Tom ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'il annonçait la nouvelle, comme à la recherche d'une réaction de sa part. Avait-il peur de voir le sorcier de Gryffondor être frappé par la jalousie lui aussi ? Le jeune sorcier n'affichait aucune hostilité, car il n'en ressentait pas. Mirthy ne lui inspirait pas d'amertume, bien qu'il ne pouvait être entièrement heureux.

A vrai dire, Harry était persuadé que la plupart des hommes n'aimaient pas les femmes, mais qu'inévitablement, le mariage, leur ennemi, croisait leur route. Mais au lieu de fuir, ils prenaient cette opportunité pour paraître alors « normal » aux yeux des autres. Les rumeurs allaient vite, et les célibataires mourraient dans le doute et l'écœurement des proches.

Machinalement, le sorcier de Gryffondor observa le salon où d'innombrables jeunes filles dansaient, parlaient, jouaient… Mais personne n'attirait réellement son regard. Il aperçut alors Nina ; elle était plutôt jolie, bien que parfois vulgaire, et sa main était encore libre.

Harry grimaça ; il avait songé à demander une dame en mariage juste pour son propre intérêt, sans se soucier si Nina elle-même était amoureuse.

La sorcière rousse remarqua le regard de Harry et l'incita à s'approcher avec un bref mouvement de main. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'approcha et la salua.

-Je vous en prie, Mr Potter, il faut absolument que vous me demandiez en mariage.

Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en lançant des regards alarmés autour d'eux.

-Pourquoi ?

Le sorcier était de plus en plus perdu. Ces derniers jours, la vie prenait des directions plutôt inattendus.

-Mr Castleford m'a demandé de l'épouser en début de soirée. Mais dans cinq mois, il compte partir à l'étranger, vers l'Inde, pour des causes humanitaires ! Je vous en supplie, comprenez-moi ; je ne veux pas quitter l'Angleterre et mourir à vingt-cinq ans sur des terres arides et inconnues !

Le sort réservé à Nina la faisait blêmir, même ses cheveux roux semblaient perdre de leur éclat. Harry hésita un instant ; après tout, ce mariage issu d'une simple sympathie arrangé très bien les deux concernés !

-Vous ne pouvez pas refuser la demande d'une demoiselle, Mr Potter !

L'avertit Nina, mêlant frustration et pitié. Le sorcier posa ses mains sur ses épaules dénudés pour la rassurer.

-Très bien, très bien ! J'accepte et pour être dans les normes… Mlle. Young, accepterez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

Dans une émotion qui révélait plus du soulagement que de la joie, Nina accepta. Et elle se dirigea précipitamment vers son père, à l'abri de son ancien prétendant Mr Castleford, pour lui annoncer la demande.

Harry déglutit, tout en resserrant le col de sa veste, se demandant vers où il allait. Puis, d'un pas fébrile, il se dirigea vers Mr Young qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

Tom, d'un air absent, observait la scène. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son air impassible lorsqu'il comprit que Harry demandait la main d'une petite rouquine qui lui était étrangère. Et quelle déclaration ! Aucune expression, ni émotion ! A présent, le sorcier fixa le père de l'_heureuse_ élue. La conversation semblait joyeuse et le poings crispés de Harry se détendirent au fur et à mesure.

Le son d'un piano commença, mais il était réellement lointain. Mirthy n'osait demander à Tom de l'emmener sur la piste de danse, préférant opter pour l'habituel mutisme, espérant plaire à son futur époux. Ce dernier qui s'effaça vers un groupe de personnes qui semblaient sourd à la mélodie.

Finalement, cette histoire s'était passée sans problème. Un mariage -secrètement arrangé- qui était entièrement approuvé par le père de Nina. Harry s'excusa auprès de sa future fiancée et rejoignit Tom, l'apercevant près d'un groupe de garçons. Plus précisément, face à un garçon qui semblait encore jeune. Au fur et à mesure que le sorcier s'approchait, sa joie se dissipait ; une véritable morsure lui déchira les entrailles en apercevant Tom parler avec entrain à l'inconnu.

Comme lors de la première soirée, le regard grenat de Tom glissa vers Harry, son sourire s'élargit et ses lèvres prononcèrent une phrase que Harry avait connu le matin-même.

« Connais-tu la vraie magie que les Moldus ne doivent pas connaître, pas même les sorciers eux-mêmes ?»

La lèvre inférieure du petit brun se mit à trembler. Il se rua sur Tom, son regard d'émeraude se teinta de rage. Le sourire de Tom dura, aussi pénible que le sifflement continuel que pouvait émettre un serpent. Les mains de l'élève de Serpentard se posèrent sur les bras du jeune homme.

-Serais-tu fatigué, Harry ?

-Assez, oui.

Répliqua le sorcier d'une voix faiblement grondante.

-Mes amis, mon compagnon ne se sentant pas bien, je dois malheureusement vous quitter !

Les doigts de Harry s'étaient enchevêtrés dans la chemise de son compère, retenant une colère débordante. Tom s'était moqué de lui.

* * *

Le chapitre 3 en cours~

N'hsitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Et merci à ceux qui m'encouragent


	3. Provocative Suppleness

Notes ;

-A partir de maintenant, chers gens, vous avez affaire avec une fic de rating M ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir ou bien plus grand malheur !

-Je tiens à remercier une artiste japonaise avec qui j'ai un peu causé. Elle dessine incroyablement bien et elle est la source de mon inspiration pour cette fic, c'est également grâce à elle que je suis maintenant fan du LVxHP. Je passe donc un petit coup de pub~

http :// zotz . /ax /hk .html (sans les espaces)

Thanks to Hinakick, her fanart are fabulous, wonderful… And Tom is really sexy ! x3

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ; Provocative suppleness**

Harry était seul dans la chambre d'ami, fixant le noir complet qui lui tenait compagnie dans la pièce. Il avait refusé de desserrer les dents depuis leur retour et il n'avait pas défait sa valise. Il avait entendu Tom quitter la maison pendant son mutisme, mais ne voulait pas y faire attention.

Aucun souffle de vie ne pouvait être entendu parmi les murs de la demeure, à part le sien. Le silence qui l'enveloppait faisait redoubler les sons de son cœur encore affolé. Il ôta ses chaussures et ramena ses jambes à son torse, se bordant sur le rebord du lit, tout en songeant à ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait des excuses de la part de l'ancien élève de Serpentard, mais la fierté des Riddle pourrait lui écorcher la langue s'il prononçait le mot « pardon ». Jamais il ne pourrait recevoir à un tel honneur venant de la part de Tom.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, deux longues heures à errer entre le sommeil paisible et l'humeur agitée, que quelques coups retentirent à la porte. Harry, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, ne releva pas. Mais le bruit se faisait plus insistant et finalement, la réalité ramena le sorcier somnolant. Il éclaira la pièce d'une unique bougie et ouvrit la porte, apercevant Tom.

-J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu avais fui.

Harry ne répondit rien, il hésita à s'écarter pour laisser son camarade entrer ou lui claquer la porte au nez -bien qu'il n'oserait pas-. Un court moment de silence s'ensuit. Tom n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il se contenta de porter ses doigts vers le visage de Harry. Ce dernier resta de marbre ; incapable de repousser le sorcier, refusant de céder à l'envie d'accueillir ce geste. La main du jeune homme caressa pensivement la joue de Harry, puis, glissa jusqu'à son cou, où le col de sa veste était dans un désordre négligeant. Très vite, Tom retira sa main et lança un bref « bonne nuit » à son invité avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir.

Après avoir refermé la porte, le jeune homme tâta machinalement la peau de son visage. C'était étrange, Tom errait depuis près de deux heures dehors, mais ses doigts étaient loin d'être froids. Attendait-il devant la porte depuis longtemps ?

La colère se dissipa, Harry ne pouvait ignorer que Tom avait tenté de s'excuser, mais la vanité l'avait remporté.

* * *

Le matin se levait avec hésitation, comme si une épaisse fumée s'était abattue sur tout Londres. Un brouillard qui s'était invité dans la tête du jeune sorcier qui se dirigea avec difficulté vers la bassine d'eau dans sa chambre. Il s'aspergea le visage d'une fraîcheur qui tua très vite les restes de son sommeil et après s'être habillé, il se risqua à arpenter le couloir. Il ignorait totalement du chemin qu'il devait prendre pour rejoindre le salon, il ignorait également si Tom dormait encore ou non.

Quelques domestiques croisèrent sa route, mais tous restaient muets comme des tombes. De plus, leurs petits yeux dévisagèrent Harry, peu habitués à trouver des étrangers. Le sorcier ne pouvait parcourir la moitié du manoir en ne sachant où aller. Il tenta de se remémorer le trajet vers le bibliothèque -là où Tom passait le plus clair de son temps- et s'y rendant à l'aide de ses souvenirs.

Enfin, son poing frappa à la bonne porte. Il entra sans attendre de réponse et remarqua Tom qui était plongé dans une paperasse qui semblait bien ennuyeuse. Avec une pointe de gêne, le sorcier s'approcha de son collègue, d'un pas léger. Lorsque enfin le studieux magicien redressa son visage, un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres, d'autant plus qu'aucune hostilité ne survolait le visage de Harry.

Le jeune homme contourna le bureau, observant tous les papiers qui jonchaient la table de travail. Son esprit n'y prêta aucune attention, sauf au journal ; en première page, il y avait la photo d'une ruine incendiée. Et bien que ce tas de bois brûlé ne lui rappelait rien, le décor était aussi frappant qu'un visage familier.

-Ah oui, triste nouvelle… Je suis vraiment navré, Harry.

Les mots de Tom inquiétèrent le sorcier qui s'empara du journal et parcourut l'article. Tout prouvait que la nuit précédente, un incendie avait rongé la maison entière des Dursley ! Harry lâcha le papier qui vola paresseusement vers le sol. Ses doigts furent emprisonnés dans les mains de l'ancien élève de Serpentard qui se leva de son bureau.

-Harry, je suis vraiment désolé.

Susurra-t-il avant d'enlacer son camarade. Avant d'enserrer la taille de Tom, Harry se souvenait que les doigts de son compère étaient étrangement chauds la veille. De plus, pourquoi serait-il resté dehors durant deux heures, lui qui haïssait tant le froid ?

Tom n'attendait pas devant la porte, comme il n'est jamais parti faire une promenade nocturne juste pour laisser la colère de Harry s'apaiser. A cette pensée, le jeune homme frémit. Malheureusement, le seul pilier qui s'offrait à lui était son bourreau lui-même. Il s'accrocha fébrilement à Tom.

L'ancien élève de Serpentard avait certainement ressenti la convalescence qui faisait tourner la tête du jeune sorcier.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, inspira profondément et avoua ses doutes ;

-C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

Demanda Tom, imitant une innocence forcée et volontairement fausse. Son sourire laissait entendre qu'il désirait entendre des mots précis, des accusations auxquelles il aurait juste besoin d'acquiescer.

-Hier soir, tu es sorti et tu as enflammé la maison des Dursley.

-_Renis Cavem_

Répondit Tom en faisant un geste du doigt, comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique. Ce mot était plus que suffisant pour Harry, cette formule destinée à déclencher un feu gourmand.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais repartir hier soir… Pour te retenir ici, il suffisait que je brûle ton unique maison.

Déclara le jeune homme, sa voix s'apaisant au fur et à mesure comme un chuchotement mélodieux.

Harry comprit que sa valise intacte avait induit en erreur Tom. Les doigts du sorcier de Serpentard se glissèrent dans les mèches brunes du garçon.

-Tu as autre chose à me demander ?

-… Non.

-Tu es sûr ?

Insista Tom d'une voix étrangement sifflante. Les jambes d'Harry n'étaient plus dignes de confiance, prêtes à céder à l'apesanteur et à la peur à tout moment. Il se raccrocha d'avantage à la chemise de Tom, serrant ses poings chétifs contre son dos.

-Non.

Répéta-t-il. Un nouveau souffle chatouilla les oreilles du jeune sorcier.

-Je ne me contente pas que des incendies.

La respiration de Harry s'était entrecoupée par un cri de surprise. Il tenta désespérément de s'écarter de Tom, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Et puis, il serait tombé si les bras du sorcier ne l'emprisonnaient plus.

-C'est toi qui a tué mon oncle ? Ma tante ? Et mon cousin ?

-De simples moldus victimes d'un sortilège impardonnable.

Sur ces mots rieurs, le sorcier pencha en arrière la tête de Harry pour l'embrasser. L'emprise sur les cheveux soyeux du jeune sorcier était presque douloureux et l'élève de Gryffondor ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un faible un cri de détresse. Les lèvres de Tom s'entrouvrirent légèrement, mordant plus ou moins fort la bouche rosée de son amant, lui arrachant quelques nouvelles plaintes. Alors que les canines de Tom s'amusaient à torturer sa peau, quelques larmes remplirent les yeux du jeune garçon qui était surpris, apeuré et à la fois nerveux. Il sentit alors la langue de son amant parcourir là où les marques douloureuses rougissaient. Harry serra ses lèvres, refusant que Tom l'embrasse d'une façon plus ardente.

L'ancien élève de Serpentard se mit à rire et relâcha son étreinte, rendant la liberté à sa victime. Comme un oiseau qui s'est échappé de justesse aux griffes d'un chat gourmand, Harry recula de quelques pas. Ses jambes tremblaient sans relâche et son ventre était parcouru par une nuée d'insectes volants. Un étrange cocktail entre la peur et l'excitation se répandait dans ses veines, agitant ses muscles de faibles spasmes. Il s'appuya sur le rebord d'une table, essayant de trouver un rythme cardiaque plus calme. Les mains de Tom agrippèrent avec douceur ses épaules. Le souffle du sorcier sur sa nuque arracha à Harry un nouveau frisson incohérent -partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'impatience-.

-Je ne comptais pas partir, même si un autre toit m'attendait. J'étais juste… En colère.

Harry faisait un incroyable effort pour que sa voix ne tremble pas elle aussi, et comme il n'osait déclencher la colère de son amant, il opta pour un ton paisible, se voulant rassurant.

-J'ai agi dans ce seul but ; te mettre en colère.

Avoua Tom. Sa réponse alarma le sorcier qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Désemparé, il lui demanda pourquoi.

-Parce que tu vas te marier.

-Mais toi aussi !

Répliqua Harry, sensible à l'injustice qui lui faisait face. Tom ne répondit rien, mais tout laissait supposer qu'il voyait la situation différemment. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent faiblement autour de son cou. Le sorcier de Gryffondor déglutit, incapable de bouger ; Tom comptait-il vraiment l'étrangler ? Aujourd'hui ? Dans cette bibliothèque ?

Les ongles du jeune homme survolèrent sa peau, traçant les vaisseaux sanguins qui palpitaient. Le son de sa respiration se mélangeait aux coups violents que faisait son cœur dans sa poitrine chétive.

-Je ne compte pas partir, Tom.

Répéta Harry, d'une voix affolée. Il se sentait sans défense, terriblement vulnérable. Face à lui s'étendait la petite table, mais seuls quelques papiers pouvaient être vus comme une arme. Et un morceau de feuille ne serait jamais à la hauteur du sorcier de Serpentard, c'était totalement sans espoir… Les lèvres du sorcier se déposèrent sur sa nuque ; geste étrangement possessif.

-Je t'aime.

Lâcha instinctivement Harry. Les mots s'étaient portés à sa gorge pour le sauver. Il espérait que Tom pourrait le croire, car ce n'était que la stricte vérité. L'espace d'un instant, le sorcier resta immobile. Ses mains descendirent sur le torse frêle du garçon et il le serra dans une étreinte fébrile.

-Redis-le.

-Je t'aime.

Obéit le sorcier, soulagé que les doigts de Tom aient quitté son cou. Le sorcier l'embrassa à nouveau avant de demander à nouveau à Harry de répéter. Harry mêla ses mains à celles de Tom en prononçant un nouveau « Je t'aime ».

-Dis-le-moi toi aussi, Tom.

Réclama le jeune homme sur un ton hésitant. Sur ses joues se dépeignait une cuisante gêne, s'ajoutant à la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son amant qui lui caressait le dos. Mais une épine glaciale le transperça lorsque Tom se mit à rire. Un rire moqueur, comme si le vœu du garçon était totalement absurde.

-Et pourquoi te dirais-je un tel mensonge ?

Son ton cruel résonna dans les oreilles de Harry.

Les poignets frêles du garçon furent immobilisées par l'emprise du sorcier. Il sentit alors contre son torse le bois lisse et les lèvres de Tom qui parcouraient à nouveau sa nuque. Très vite, les dents du sorcier mordirent la peau de Harry. C'était pourtant loin d'être douloureux, mais plutôt affriolant ! L'autre main du sorcier se faufila alors sous la chemise du jeune garçon, découvrant au toucher combien le torse de Harry était maigre, combien sa peau était fine, combien sa proie était fragile. Une des jambes du sorcier se cala entre celles de Harry.

Une bouffée de chaleur frappa les joues du sorcier. Ses poings se crispèrent. Sentir Tom être aussi proche et à la fois si loin le faisait gémir. La torture lancinante de son ventre prit fin. Puis, du bout de son index, le sorcier explora les lèvres du jeune homme, effleurant la peau meurtrie par les baisers sauvages. Le jeune brun resserra ses jambes sur celle de son amant, inquiet et excité par cette posture. L'index s'insinua dans la bouche de Harry, jouant avec sa langue. Et lorsque le sorcier retira son doigt, Harry s'affola ; sa ceinture était défaite, permettant à la main du sorcier de frôler ses fesses. Le jeune homme trembla et supplia à son amant d'arrêter, mais aucune de ses plaintes n'était écoutée.

Ses protestations laissèrent bientôt place à des gémissements indistincts lorsque Tom pénétra dans l'orifice. Et le jeune homme était d'avantage embarrassé quand il comprit qu'il ne poussait pas des geignements de douleur, mais de plaisir. Malgré tout, sa voix implorait à Tom de s'arrêter, mais le reste de son corps n'exprimait que l'inverse de ses mots.

La seule souffrance était due à l'emprise sur ses poignets, car depuis le début, la main de Tom n'avait pas relâché son étreinte. Pourtant, Harry brûlait d'une incroyable envie de toucher lui aussi son partenaire, de découvrir aussi ce qu'un triste morceau de tissu pouvait cacher comme trésors.

Les doigts de Tom se retirèrent tandis que Harry essayait de calmer sa respiration entrecoupée. Entre ses omoplates, il pouvait sentir les battements accélérés du cœur de Tom.

Mais rien ne s'arrêtait là ; en écoutant attentivement le bruissement de vêtement et en ressentant l'air plus frais qui survola ses fesses, Harry comprit que l'index de son amant n'était qu'une fatale mise en garde. Le garçon planta ses canines dans sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son amant qui forçait le passage. Il étouffa désespérément un cri dans sa gorge. Un liquide coula le long de la raie, puis sur sa cuisse. Ce n'était sûrement pas du sperme ! Et le sorcier de Gryffondor comprit avec horreur que c'était un mince filet de son propre sang qui traçait sa peau blanche. Tom n'avait usé d'aucune douceur en pénétrant en lui, c'est pourquoi des larmes aigres parsemaient le visage rougissant de Harry.

L'orifice se dilata faiblement, facilitant le mouvement de va-et-vient du sorcier. Le front fiévreux du garçon était collé contre la surface en acajou. Inconsciemment, il suivait les mouvements du bassin du jeune homme et même si sa voix implorait faiblement à son amant d'arrêter tout en répétant plusieurs fois le prénom de Tom, une vague de plaisir noyait sa conscience. Ses halètements résonnaient en même temps que ceux du sorcier qui le dominait de son corps agile. Un supplice incessant, car le garçon avait un irrésistible besoin d'embrasser Tom pour ignorer la douleur qui le lançait au creux de son ventre. Au fil des secondes de délice, chacun de ses muscles se contractaient, lui donnant la sensation de disparaître, de se fondre dans cette étreinte sensuelle. La chaleur qui l'enivrait ne lui permit pas de remarquer que Tom lui-même s'était mis à trembler.

Enfin, le venin ardent du sorcier s'échappa, causant une série de spasmes d'orgasme. Le souffle progressif de Tom caressa la nuque de son partenaire, puis, il relâcha les poignets de Harry. Le garçon observa les traces de l'étau de chair ; de larges bracelets rouges brûlaient à présent sa peau. Mais ses lèvres étaient incapables de formuler une phrase correcte, seul de l'air bouillant s'en échapper. Lorsque son cœur ralentit son rythme, Harry appela plusieurs fois Tom. En réponse, le jeune homme l'enlaça fébrilement. Ensuite, d'une voix sifflante, le sorcier de Serpentard formula un « pardon » quasiment muet. Mais ses lèvres étaient si proches de l'oreille de Harry que ce dernier l'entendit. Le garçon essaya de détourner son visage pour capturer les lèvres de Tom, mais son amant recula. L'agréable chaleur qui s'était appuyée contre le dos de Harry laissa place à un insupportable courant d'air frais. Les papillons qui agitaient ses membres bientôt se calmèrent, laissant place à un silence reposant.

* * *

Tout cela remontait déjà à une semaine. Les marques sur le cou de Harry avaient disparu, tout comme les stigmates sur ses poignets. Un mélange de crainte et d'amour se mélangeaient lorsqu'il était seul avec Tom. Mais le sorcier ne l'avait pas retouché, du moins, pas aussi profondément. Seules ses lèvres se permettaient de temps à autre de caresse celles du garçon.

Bien qu'il lui disait trop souvent le contraire, Harry était persuadé que ses sentiments n'allaient pas en sens unique. Les preuves douloureuses étaient sa jalousie et… « ce qui s'était passé » dans la bibliothèque. L'ancien élève de Gryffondor évita également de remémorer à son compère qu'il s'était excusé d'avoir été si brutal.

Le jeune homme lui aurait entièrement pardonné oui, mais le meurtre n'était pas une chose si facile à oublier.

Le ciel était d'un blanc cotonneux ce jour-là et Tom devait quitter la maison pendant quelques heures pour quelques affaires personnelles. Les projets fades de Harry n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre en place, car quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Aucun domestique ne daigna à accueillir l'invité, alors que de nouveaux coups retentirent.

Dans un soupir agacé adressé aux servants, le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte d'entrée et aperçut sur le seuil une jeune Lady enveloppée dans un large manteau bleu. La pâleur de son visage et les mèches blondes indisciplinés qui pendaient devant ses yeux lui donnaient un affreux masque de cadavre.

-Pardon de vous déranger, Mr Potter… Mon fiancé est-il là ?

Mirthy ! C'était bien Mirthy ! Mais ses pupilles grises semblaient bien plus vides que la dernière fois et l'expression d'une joie contenue avait fané sur son visage. Harry bégaya un « non ».

-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi entrer !

Prit de sympathie pour la pauvre jeune fille dont les traits étaient creusés par une peur incompréhensible, Harry s'écarta. Il voulut prendre son manteau, mais elle refusa, assurant qu'elle ne restait pas longtemps. Le jeune homme l'amena alors au salon. Mais si lui prit un fauteuil, la sorcière, elle, resta debout à fixer le décor de sa prochaine demeure d'un regard alarmé.

-Mr Potter, j'ai appris quelque chose de très effrayant… Et si je suis venue ici, c'est parce que j'ai appris que vous séjournez chez mon fiancé…

S'ensuit un silence pesant. Mirthy se précipita près de Harry, s'agenouillant à même le sol et parlant d'une voix volontairement basse.

-Je m'adresse à vous, car c'est un secret bien trop lourd pour moi. Je n'ose le partager avec mon père et si je le disais à Mr Riddle, il me _tuerait_ sur le champs !

A voir son visage détrempé d'angoisse, Harry ne douta pas que Mirthy savait que Tom était capable d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un avec tout le calme qu'il était possible. Il se pencha vers elle, espérant que les domestiques ne les épiaient pas.

-Hier, j'ai appris par une étrange vieille femme qui disait être l'ancienne bonne de la famille Riddle que mon fiancé était un assassin ! Immédiatement, j'ai refusé de la croire. Mais elle m'a apporté la preuve que ses propos étaient vrais ! Elle voulait m'avertir car notre futur mariage avec Mr Riddle l'inquiétait.

Les syllabes étouffées rappelaient la voix aiguë d'une souris qui rendait ses derniers mots avant d'être croquée par un serpent. Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Harry posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de la rassurer.

-Quelle était cette preuve ?

-Le journal intimide du défunt père de mon fiancé ! Il y décrit dedans combien est-ce que son fils l'effraie. Et c'est lorsque Mr Riddle était en quatrième année à Poudlard que son père est mort….

Harry acquiesça, se souvenant de cet événement. Plus précisément, tout ceci se déroula lors des vacances d'Hiver, alors que les élèves pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Tom devait rentrer lors de la semaine de Noël, mais dès le premier soir de son arrivée, on l'avait retrouvé, en pleurs à côté du cadavre de son père. Le cadavre…

-Intact ! Le père de Mr Riddle était intact hormis son teint blafard ! Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que c'était un Moldu, mais moi, j'en suis sûre… mon fiancé lui a lancé un sort impardonnable ! Le sort de la _mort_ !

Le fait correspondait étrangement au meurtre des Dursley et Harry blêmit. Les doigts osseux de Mirthy agrippèrent les avant-bras du jeune sorcier.

-Je suis terrifiée, Mr Potter ! Je sais que c'est pourtant courant, les fils tuent leur père pour pouvoir recevoir plus rapidement l'héritage. Et j'ai incroyablement peur pour mon propre père ! Ma famille n'est pas aussi riche que les Riddle, mais notre fortune lui reviendrait si mon père venait à mourir après notre mariage !

Les mots manquaient à Harry. Il n'était pas sûr que l'argent était le vrai motif de ce meurtre… Et bien que Mirthy avait raison de s'inquiéter pour ses proches, le sorcier s'inquiétait beaucoup moins pour son sort. Si les richesses incitaient Tom au meurtre, dans ce cas, le jeune homme était ironiquement à l'abri. Car même en vivant sous le toit d'un assassin, ce dernier avait brûlé tout ce qui lui restait.

La sorcière fondit alors en larmes sur le bras du fauteuil, totalement anéantie et consciente de son impuissance.

_

* * *

_

Vous ai-je dit cette fic se terminera en quatre chapitres ? Oui, oui vous m'avez comprit, le prochain sera probablement le dernier !

Aller, peut-être un bonus un p'tit épilogue…


	4. Your Bloody Embrace

**Chapitre 4 ; Your Bloody Embrace**

La neige s'était mise à tomber lorsque Mirthy, après avoir épuisé toutes ses larmes, quitta la maison des Riddle. Son regard rougi avait rajouté un trait de folie à son visage pourtant si jeune. Par la même occasion, ce simple aveu avait totalement métamorphosé le manoir. Les chaleureux tons bruns n'étaient plus qu'un noir profond, engloutissant la lumière et toute trace de bonheur. Puis le vert, qui n'exprimait rien d'autre à part une folle jalousie meurtrière. Tandis que le lierre qui enfilait son manteau de givre à l'extérieur rappelait d'horribles serpents gradués au titre de sentinelle, gardant tous les mystères cloîtrés entre ces murs.

Harry remonta à sa chambre, refusant d'en sortir même lorsque son ventre réclamait à manger. Tom était-il parti assassiner le père de Mirthy ? Le sorcier secoua son visage ; l'argent n'était pas un motif qui s'accordait à au jeune homme.

Les flocons devenaient de moins en moins clairs lorsque la nuit se levait. C'était aux alentours de six heures du soir que Tom était de retour. Immédiatement après s'être débarrassé de sa redingote toute trempée et de son chapeau également couvert de neige, il monta à la chambre de son invité. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que Harry l'autorise à entrer qu'il s'infiltra dans la pièce, l'air étrangement joyeux.

Ce sourire n'était pas rendu par Harry qui, à la place, pâlit. Et si au lieu de prendre le père de Mirthy comme victime, Tom était parti assassiner Nina ? Il frissonna. Tant d'idées noires s'étaient jetés sur lui depuis la visite de la fiancée de son amant. Le sorcier de Serpentard s'allongea près de lui. Ses cheveux abritaient encore quelques flocons de neige et sa peau était glaciale. Ses grands bras enlacèrent la taille à la recherche d'une chaleur réconfortante, changeant de l'hiver mordant. La crainte se lisait sur le visage de Harry ; impossible de fixer ce regard grenat sans baisser son regard.

Tom l'amena au-dessus de son ventre, de façon à ce que Harry s'assoit sur lui. Torse contre torse, le jeune homme observait les yeux émeraudes de Harry. Une teinte qu'il aimait tant ; un vert très loin de la sombre verdure, très loin du satin brillant qui symbolisait Serpentard, très loin de la mer nordique si profonde et si froide. Le vert qui habitait le regard de son amant lui rappelait celle des forêts au printemps, synonyme de chance et de protection.

Ses longs doigts glissèrent sur les jambes du jeune garçon, retrouvant peu à peu une température agréable, une chaleur presque berçante. Quelque chose faisait défaut ; l'air évasif de Harry, sans cesse, il observait furtivement autour de lui, comme si un malheur rôdait autour de ce petit nid de sérénité.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les mains de Tom tenaient fermement le visage délicat du garçon, l'empêchant de fuir. Le mutisme de Harry l'inquiéta.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence ?

Etrangement, Harry ressemblait à un chaton effrayé à ce moment-là. Et même si Tom savourait la peur qu'il infligeait aux autres, il n'appréciait pas de voir le jeune homme dans cet état. Inexplicablement, cette crainte n'arrivait pas à le réjouir… elle l'agaçait presque. Au point que l'anxiété du jeune garçon devenait contagieuse.

Les mains du sorcier de Gryffondor se resserrèrent sur le torse du jeune homme.

-J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur ton passé tout à l'heure.

Le sourire de Tom disparut totalement, aussi vite que si le vent avait chassé le sable.

-Qui s'est permis de venir sans mon accord ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance… Mais, on m'a apporté la preuve que tu avais tué ton père.

Cette phrase anéantie le sorcier. Il s'écarta de Harry, se défaisant de l'étreinte si douce de ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. C'était la première fois que le garçon voyait son compère dans un tel état ; il semblait sidéré. Et la faucheuse elle-même n'aurait pas put le surprendre d'avantage.

-Comme pour ma famille, les Moldus n'arrivaient pas à définir exactement la cause de sa mort. Mais j'ai bien compris ; tu lui as lancé le sortilège de la mo…

Harry n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; l'assassin s'était brutalement levé. Et la terreur avait étranglé ses mots dans sa gorge.

Le silence de Tom suffisait amplement pour prouver sa culpabilité. Même à travers sa chemise, Harry pouvait sentir que les muscles de Tom se crispèrent sous l'influence de l'hostilité.

-C'était pour sa fortune ? Il ne méritait pas une telle peine juste pour ta cupidité.

-Crois-moi, il le méritait.

Répliqua enfin le sorcier d'une voix sifflante et tranchante. Harry serra la couverture qui était juste sous ses jambes, tordant le drap lorsqu'il aperçut toute la haine qui s'embellissait sur les traits de Tom.

-Il le méritait ; mon père était un vulgaire Moldu qui a laissé mourir ma mère. Lui était cupide, pas moi. A ses yeux, leur union ne reposait que sur une question d'argent. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître celle qui m'avait mise au monde. Tout comme je n'ai pas vu un seul sourire s'afficher sur le visage de celui que je devais nommer « père ».

Ses intentions étaient mêlées à un venin de dégoût.

Soudain, Harry comprit et se trouva bien bête de ne pas y avoir songé ; la façon dont Tom le traitait, l'orgueil qui l'empêchait d'avouer le peu d'affection qu'il lui portait, sa solitude qui dressait autour de lui une barrière infranchissable… C'était pourtant simple à comprendre ; Tom n'avait pas la moindre connaissance sur le thème de l'amour, malgré tout son savoir sur la magie et sa culture. Ce sentiment trop mystérieux qu'il ne savait contrôler, ni comment exprimer, ni comment partager.

Sa façon de réagir à la bibliothèque montrait suffisamment combien il aimait Harry et combien il était désemparé sur la façon de lui dire. Tout comme le fait de vouloir le retenir ; il ne pouvait avoir recours qu'à la possession comme on le fait sur un simple objet.

Le jeune sorcier ressentait une certaine pitié vis-à-vis de Tom, pourtant, il se doutait combien l'élève de Serpentard était dangereux à présent. Il quitta sa place sur le lit pour se tenir auprès de Tom, n'osant le toucher. Ce ne sont pas ses mains, mais celles du sorcier de Serpentard qui l'attirèrent à lui. Ses lèvres se déposèrent plusieurs fois sur son front où sa frange était en désordre. A leur tour, les bras de Harry s'accrochèrent à la nuque de Tom, avant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse du jeune homme. Le sorcier profita de sa liberté pour redresser son visage et embrasser à son tour son amant.

La pointe de sa langue dessina le contour de la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme avant de s'introduire dans sa bouche. En sentant la langue de Tom se rapprocher contre la sienne, Harry eût le réflexe de resserrer son étreinte. Il était heureux de sentir que la colère du sorcier s'était évaporée.

Les mains de Tom saisirent sa mâchoire. Ses ongles étaient plutôt longs pour un homme, mais lorsqu'ils effleuraient la peau de Harry, ce dernier ne pouvait réprimer un frémissement d'effervescence.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor s'écarta alors de Tom. Revenant à la réalité ; aussi beau soit-il, il restait un assassin. Ce charme envoûtant était aussi funeste ; tout comme un serpent. L'agilité de l'animal, son sifflement captivant, son regard pénétrant… Harry prenait conscience que Tom n'était pas si différent de ce prédateur. Lui dont les manières et la politesse étaient si lestes, dont la voix était si fascinante, dont le rouge de ses yeux était si perturbant… Ses lèvres si excitantes, ses mains si séduisantes, ses murmures si agréables. Tout comme sa colère si dévastatrice, sa nonchalance si périlleuse, sa jalousie si violente décuplées par sa peur insurmontable de l'abandon.

-Tom, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, mais…

Comment lui faire comprendre que cette aura de folie qui planait autour de lui l'effrayait ? Comment lui avouer sans le mettre dans le doute ?

Tom cessa d'embrasser le cou du jeune garçon et le fixa. Il semblait soudainement perdu.

Un mince silence fila.

-Oui ?

-Je… Je ne compte pas te dénoncer, mais ces meurtres font quand même de toi un assassin.

Etranges, ces paroles étaient si étranges !

-Tom, même si je t'aime, nous ne pourrons pas rester ainsi éternellement. Dans trois mois, tu te marieras avec Mirthy, moi avec Nina et…

Les mains du sorcier lâchèrent le visage de Harry, se laissant pendre dans le vide. Désormais, Harry était totalement incapable de définir quelle expression pouvait aborder le sorcier de Serpentard. Il semblait confus, choqué et -ce qui était surprenant- triste. De la tristesse !

Le cœur de Harry se serra, mais sa voix refusa de se taire ;

-Bientôt, je quitterai cette maison pour aller vivre chez Nina.

Les jambes du garçon se cognèrent mollement contre le matelas lorsqu'il recula.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor se persuada que tout irait mieux d'ici peu de temps. Il se le répétait sans cesse, alors que la triste lueur dans le regard de Tom lui trancha le cœur. Rien que de songer à leur séparation, rien que de songer à l'avenir ; ses tripes se retournèrent dans son ventre, se torturant.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Harry crut que Tom pleurait, mais bien au contraire ; il souriait. Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos ; ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur alors que ses yeux exprimaient encore du chagrin.

-Quand j'ai commis mon tout premier meurtre, je pensais que le fantôme de ma victime reviendrait me hanter. Il m'arrive encore parfois d'y songer, et je me dis « qu'importe, je les laisserai me sermonner, après tout, ce ne seront que des silhouettes de brume »…

Harry continuait de fixer son camarade. L'idée de partir en courant ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

-Mais jusqu'à présent ; aucun mort n'est revenu me tourmenter.

L'idée ne germa même pas dans son esprit, même lorsque Tom retira de sa manche sa baguette.

-C'est pourquoi, je souhaite pouvoir voir ton fantôme. Car si je ne peux pas te retenir auprès de moi, alors c'est toi qui viendra jusqu'à moi.

Ses jambes, tout comme ses lèvres, étaient paralysées. Harry ne chercha pas à se défendre, alors que sa baguette était, elle aussi, coincée dans sa manche.

Tom aborda un large sourire, puis dirigea la pointe de son arme vers le garçon. Aucun soubresaut ne venait perturber son impassibilité. Et dans un léger murmure, il prononça son adieu à Harry. Ce sortilège que tant d'autres avaient déjà entendus, mais ce n'était qu'à Harry que Tom le prononça d'une voix aussi douce.

-Avada Kedavra

Une lumière d'un vert aussi éclatant que ses yeux jaillit de la baguette. L'éclair le frappa en pleine tête. Puis, un souffle de mort traversa le corps chétif de Harry qui chuta sur le lit ; la dernière chose qu'il vit était le triste sourire que lui adressait son unique amant.

* * *

Vous pensez que je vous laisserai comme ça ? Pas du tout~

Je vous posterai un épilogue d'ici peu !

Et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui voulaient un « _Happy Ending_ », car c'est loin d'être le cas…


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, éblouis par une lumière matinale. Peut-être que le sommeil lui avait ôté toute notion de couleur, car il ne percevait aucune teinte… Sauf du vert ! De tous les tons ; passant de la peau d'une pomme aux organes d'une émeraude ! Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois. Ses mains étaient jointes sur son torse, mais il sentait sous son corps un douillet matelas et plusieurs pétales froissés.

Des pétales ? A cette pensée, l'éveillé attrapa une poignée de flocons de fleurs. Des roses plus précisément ; c'étaient des milliers d'ailes rouges de papillons brisées qui s'étendaient sous lui. En redressant son visage, sa position l'effraya ; il était allongé d'une manière si droite et ses bras repliés sur son buste rappelaient celle d'un être qui se reposerait pour l'éternité. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se palpât, sa chair était chaude. Ses poumons se gonflaient et se dégonflaient sous son torse, avalant puis recrachant l'air. Il pouvait bouger le moindre de ses membres, sans difficulté, à part peut-être le léger engourdissement. Tout allait bien, hormis la brûlure qu'il ressentait sur son front.

Il se souvint alors. Son nom était Harry Potter, un banal sorcier. Banal si on ignorait qu'il avait été l'amant d'un assassin ; Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ce dernier n'avait pas supporte l'idée de devoir se séparer de lui et l'avait assassiné… Ou tenter, puisque Harry se leva du lit ; il était bien vivant, aucun doute là-dessus. Une glace se présenta à lui de l'autre côté de la chambre. D'un pas incertain, il s'avança vers son reflet ; il avait cette tête cadavérique lors des matins difficiles.

Quelque chose se dissimulait sous ses mèches entrelaçaient. Soigneusement, le sorcier écarta sa frange et aperçut une entaille relativement profonde et très peu d'imagination suffisait à voir que la coupure formait un éclair très net.

Après cette découverte, Harry sortit de la chambre. Comment réagirait Tom en apprenant que pour la première fois le sort impardonnable n'avait causé qu'une simple blessure ? Harry n'obtint pas la réponse, du moins, pas ce jour-là, car le manoir avait totalement sombré dans l'abandon. La poussière n'était pas un indice, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Pas la moindre forme de vie, pas même la silhouette floue d'un fantôme n'arpentait les couloirs.

En apercevant la bibliothèque, un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Et l'endroit était d'autant plus inquiétant puisqu'il n'y avait personne. En inspectant les étagères, Harry devina que quelques ouvrages étaient absents.

Le sorcier conclut que l'ancien propriétaire avait quitté les lieux définitivement.

* * *

Comme un amnésique, Harry avait retrouvé ses repères. Apparemment, il n'était pas resté plus d'une journée en état d'inconscience. Et il avait été heureux d'apprendre que ni Nina, ni le père de Mirthy, ni personne n'avait été tué.

Il avait également apprit que Tom n'habitait plus aux alentours, que ses domestiques n'étaient plus à son service et qu'ils refusaient de dévoiler où leur ancien maître était parti. De son côté, Harry n'avoua rien des crimes qu'avait commis son camarade, ni de la tentative de meurtre. Et si le sorcier se demandait pourquoi la mort ne l'avait pas achevé, il eût une réponse assez rapidement ; selon un ouvrage sur la magie noire et les sorts impardonnables, il faut éprouver une grande haine envers la victime pour que le sort soit entièrement efficace. Cette explication était plus que suffisante et cela remplit de joie le jeune sorcier.

* * *

Six mois plus tard, le mariage arrangé fut célébré. Bien sûr, les deux Potter ne s'affichaient en tant que couple amoureux que lorsque les regards étaient rivés sur eux. En privé, Nina et Harry vivaient comme deux amis ; la routine ne les tourmentait pas, pas plus que la jalousie ou les doutes d'infidélité.

Ce qui facilita le voyage du sorcier pour Richmond, car sa dite-femme ne lui posa pas la moindre question.

En revanche, votre cas est bien différent ; le Richmond, d'après quelques sources incertaines -incertaines, mais uniques-, était la nouvelle ville où résidait Tom Riddle. En l'apprenant, Harry n'avait pas hésité un instant de s'y rendre.

Durant deux semaines, Harry avait parcouru la ville. Bien que le nom de Riddle n'était pas aussi connu qu'auparavant, le jeune homme n'avait pas tardé à retrouver son _ami_. Ce qui mit autant de temps, c'était la décision de s'adresser à lui ; même après ces longs mois, comment réagirait le sorcier de Serpentard ?

Le hasard organisa une rencontre bien ironique.

Les arbres du parc portaient leurs larges robes vertes printanières et l'eau des ruisseaux filait énergiquement. Mais cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry de surprendre Tom. Ce dernier s'accordait une promenade solitaire sur un chemin désert, admirant de temps à autre le serpent aquatique qui glissait à côté. Après une profonde inspiration, le sorcier de Gryffondor interpella le jeune homme en saisissant son épaule. La surprise n'était rien comparée à celle que Tom ressentit lorsqu'il reconnut Harry.

Les mots lui manquaient et il semblait être totalement paralysé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un large sourire ; la peur et la joie se mêlaient dans son regard, persuadé qu'une de ses victimes était venue le hanter. Le sorcier palpa le torse de son _fantôme_ pour y découvrir des battements de cœur, une peau tiède et une chair bien réelle.

A son tour, Harry inspecta les changements qu'avait subi son camarade ; ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et dans un désordre négligeant. De plus, il paraissait beaucoup plus mince…

-Je savais que tu reviendrais.

Affirma enfin le sorcier. Harry hocha la tête ; c'était la seule réponse qu'il était capable de formuler.

-Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir _vivant_.

Ses intonations étaient sifflantes et légères, mais sans aucune agressivité. Son regard de sang se porta sur la cicatrice de son camarade. Ses longs doigts l'effleurèrent, un simple contact pour comprendre que le sort n'avait rien laissé d'autre à part cette marque profonde.

-Parce que tu ne me haïssais pas suffisamment.

Lui répondit enfin Harry. Le froid n'était plus une excuse valable pour se mettre à frémir. La seule raison était de retrouver enfin le goût des lèvres de son amant. Et peu importe si le soleil se hissait de plus en plus haut sur son trône, si des regards indiscrets apercevaient les deux sorciers aussi proches. Après tout, il y avait déjà eu de nombreuses infractions à la règle qui obligeait de dissimuler cette _magie._

Harry n'aurait pas espéré mieux que d'être couché dans ce lit, admirant les traits de Tom et être enfin libre de pouvoir le toucher à son tour. Découvrant, par ses lèvres, par ses mains, sa peau lisse et son corps si fin. Emprisonnant sa taille entre ses jambes, effleurant timidement les endroits les plus intimes qu'il rêvait de caresser. Goûtant à nouveau au réel plaisir d'accueillir en lui le jeune homme.

Restait encore un doute ; est-ce que la fierté de Tom l'emporterait encore sur l'inefficacité du sort de la mort ou lui avouerait-il enfin qu'il l'aime ?

_

* * *

_

_**Et c'est ainsi que se termine Between Your Fangs !**_

_**Première fic de Harry Potter… J'ai déjà d'autres idées pour une deuxième fic (un LV/HP évidemment) et un peu plus longue…**_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'oubliez pas que les review sont toujours les bienvenus. J'accepte également les critiques… Tant que vous ne cherchez pas le p'tite bête, tout va pour le mieux~**_

_**A bientôt j'espère !**_


End file.
